


Call me? Maybe

by Lucchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, chenle is awesome, highschool!au, lumark, markhei, this mark really knows what he wantsss, yukhei is slow af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucchan/pseuds/Lucchan
Summary: Yukhei was sure of 3 certain things.1 = He needed Mark's phone number.2 = He really wanted to ask him out.3 = Mark Lee would be the death of him.





	Call me? Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! I have no idea how I ended up writing this, but I hope you guys like it. ♡
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Let's be mutuals on Twitter! : @xiuwantsme

"Please, can't I just do something else? I'm begging you!" Yukhei sounded desperate. No, he really was desperate. There's no way to calm down when his best friend was trying to fuck up his life.

"No, you lost the bet. Face your fears and consequences" Chenle answered, not really caring about how Yukhei looked nervous, expression evident in his face.

"Please remind me, why the fuck are we friends?"

"Because we're cool, awesome and Chinese" He smiled, daring to wink at him. "Now, go, think about what you gonna do and say"

So here's the deal: There's this boy at their classroom, Mark Lee. Cute, quiet, really reserved, always reading some book or comics and having his earbuds on. 

Yukhei has been drooling over him for months and never dared to talk to him. Why? Because he's a mess, a loud one. Chenle's not different either.

They probably annoy the fuck out the poor guy, even if they never talked to him before. Mark doesn't really talk to anyone, actually. He's always staring at his phone, and that's when Yukhei can rarely see him smile. 

Cute though, just like everything about him.

Usually, Yukhei doesn't have any problems in start a conversation and make friends but it's very difficult when the other looks so... different. 

For this certain reason, Chenle convinced Yukhei to make a stupid bet with him and Chenle obviously was the lucky one to win. The consequences? Yukhei has to find a way to ask Mark out on a date. 

And he doesn't have any problems about asking someone out, too. It's just... Well, Yukhei doesn't want to fuck it up, if he's going to do that, he better to the right way.

Or beg to Chenle give up this stupid idea and let him live.

Every time they saw Mark walking down the hallways, or at lunch, or even at their classes, Chenle would bother Yukhei about it.

Saying things like "I'm getting old here, you know?", "Just talk to him already!".

And everyday Yukhei had a new excuse. 

"Did you see how he always smiles at his phone? He probably has a boyfriend already!" He whispered to Chenle during math class, eyes glued on Mark that was pretty focused in what the teacher was saying. 

"Actually, we don't even know if he's into guys"

"Good point! Let's forget about it"

"You fucking coward, I'm trying to help you" Chenle rolled his eyes, ready to ignore Yukhei and all his bullshit.

"Language!" Yukhei reminded him but Chenle couldn't care less. "And if you really want to help me, give me his number. You can't just throw myself at him like that!"

"First, I can do whatever I want. Second..." Chenle raised an eyebrow. "You know I could provide that"

"... You'd do that?" Yukhei's eyes were suddenly sparkling, his poor heart full of hope.

"Look, it would be amazing to see you embarrass yourself trying to ask him out. But... I don't know, he seems important to you, it's been months"

Important? Yeah, maybe. Even if all Yukhei could do was watch him - watch him being lovely as he would describe -, Mark was important indeed.

"Maybe I'm a little whipped"

"And you don't even talk to him"

"Don't judge my love at first sight!"

"It wasn't at first sight, dumbass"

Chenle couldn't understand, but it was at first sight. The first time Mark walked in the classroom, Yukhei knew that boy would make him feel things. What a fucking cliché.

"So, you're going to 'provide' his number or what?"

"Not in the mood today. Maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky"

Yukhei loved Chenle a lot, but he was an asshole. No news. 

 

**

On the very next day, everything was completely forgotten. The bet, the ask-him-out thing.

Well, until the pleasant moment when Mark arrived at their classroom. Yukhei would always watch him walk to his usual seat, being the whipped thing he was.

But this day? This certain day?

When Mark walked in, Yukhei almost said “What the fuck?!” out loud. 

“Oh my God, what's that about?” Chenle reacted first while Yukhei was still in shock. Shock? Mesmerized, maybe.

“Chenle, he's using eyeliner”

“I see. And what about it? It looks good, don't you think?”

“Hell yeah” 

“You're dying inside, aren't you?”

“... Hell yeah”

What the fuck, Mark Lee? 

That's all Yukhei could think about and obviously not being able to look away from him. He always looked beautiful, but today… “hot” is way more appropriate. Hot damn.

“Stop staring, it's getting creepy” Chenle warned him, kicking his leg.

“Sorry” He apologized, starting to wonder where their teacher was. Probably late. “Hey, remember what you promised me yesterday?”

“I'm not used to promising things out there like that” Chenle chuckled, staring at Yukhei with that fake innocent expression. “Please remind me”

“You said you'd give me Mark's number” He whispered, so none of their classmates could hear.

“I never said that, I said I could if I wanted to” Chenle sighed, but had second thoughts after that. “Well, maybe today it's the perfect occasion, since you look pretty affected by his recent… looks”

Chenle was smiling, but not in a good way. A mischievous way. Then he stood up and Yukhei immediately felt worried. 

“What you gonna do?”

“Since you're a scaredy cat, I'll do it for you” 

And just like that, he started making his way to Mark's seat across the room. Holy shit, holy crap.

He couldn't leave the classroom, Chenle would kill him and it'd be way too obvious. So he just stayed there, terrified, waiting.

“Hey Mark, how are you today? You look great by the way” Chenle greeted him, smiling again but in a softer way. 

Mark was checking his phone as always, but when he heard Chenle’s voice, he looked up, finding him standing beside his desk. Strange. He knew who he was, but they've never really talked. 

But it's ok, when people are gentle to you, you do the same back to them.

“Hi! Ahn… Chenle, right? I'm fine and you? Thanks for asking” Mark answered, smiling at him too. Ok, maybe Yukhei had reasons for being whipped. 

“Actually I came here to ask you something else, do you mind?” Chenle had to be quick, their teacher could arrive at any moment and he wouldn't be patient enough to try later. 

“Nah, go ahead” Mark turned his phone down, paying attention. “If it's money, I won't be able to give you, but something else… We can find a way”

“Your number, then”

“What?” Mark wasn't expecting that. The money thing was a joke, but his number? Well, shit.

“Yeah, your phone number”

“Why?”

Chenle sighed. Geez.

“Well, I don't have much time so let's be clear. Are you into guys or something like that?”

“You're asking me if I'm gay?” Mark wasn't surprised at all. But he wondered why. Because of the eyeliner, maybe? As if boys couldn't use makeup and pull it off. But Chenle didn't looked like that kind of person.

“I'm asking if you're into guys, you can be whatever you want, not my business”

And Mark was right about him.

“Then, my answer is yes” Simple, just like that. “That's why you want my number? You seem really nice but I don't think we're each other's type”

“Definitely not. Oh! Don't get me wrong!”

“It's ok, I know what you mean” They laughed. “So, what's that about?”

“You surely know who's my dumbass best friend, right? It's for him”

“Yukhei?” Mark asked, unconsciously turning his head and looking straight at Yukhei’s seat and… Jesus, the boy was clearly nervous.

Sincerely? Mark was having fun. And that's why he gave Yukhei a half smile before paying attention to Chenle again.

“He asked you to do that?”

“No, but he knows what I'm doing here”

“Hm…” He pretended to think. This couldn't be that easy. “I'm not giving my number to someone who's not brave enough to ask me personally”

Chenle looked really surprised, then he let out his already known dolphin laugh. 

“I like you already!”

“Thank you! And I appreciate that you’re trying to help, but give my message to him”

“I will and you have no idea how much fun I'm having with all this”

And with that, Chenle went back to his seat. Yukhei was dying in expectation, but Chenle didn't say a word to him, literally nothing. Not even something like “Do I have to do everything for you? You owe me from now on”.

“Dude?”

“What?”

“I'm the one who should be asking that!”

Chenle tried to keep serious but he just couldn't. He suddenly burst in laughter, slapping the other's shoulder, leaving him without understanding shit.

“... Did he say no?”

“Yeah, but not in the turning-you-down way. He's way better than I thought” Chenle took a deep breath before going on. “You know what he said? That he's not giving his number to someone who isn't brave enough to ask him personally”

Wow. That hurts.

“... Can't blame him” He pouted. Damn. 

“Dude, you can't just chicken out like that! He wasn't against it, but you have to stop being such a...”

“Coward?”

“I’d say a little bitch, but this works out too”

Well, he was right. Chenle was always right.

Of course he could ask Mark's number and ask him out on a date later. Yukhei didn't knew what this insecurity was about and he hated it.

Yukhei stared at Mark's direction once again and guess what? He got caught. But none of them looked away.

Mark dared to smile at him. Shit. What happened to his heart? Probably sunk down in his stomach. 

He could clear things up right now and then, just get up and go to him, talk to him, do what he should've done months ago. But, sadly, their teacher arrived. 

Well, he'd wait then.

**

It was a long hard day, sincerely.

He just didn't had the time to talk properly to Mark. Even at lunch break, because the boy just disappeared. Truth to be told, it was hard to see Mark around school frequently. 

But they kept staring at each other during classes all day. He wondered if Mark was even a little bit interest or just annoyed in general. He didn't looked like it, though.

“Once this is over, it's your chance” Chenle reminded him. It was their last class of the day, and Yukhei knew he should be listening carefully to the teacher but he just couldn't. “Don't mind me, I won't wait for you, you can go home by yourself today”

Yukhei nodded and waited. He could've planned what to do and say, but no, he's a mess. Come on, it shouldn't be that hard.

The minutes went by, slowly like a torture, turning the situation kinda unbearable. But when they were finally done and ready to go home, Yukhei wasn't relieved, he was nervous.

Before leaving, Chenle gave him a serious look. “Don't fuck it up”, he'd say. Well, he wouldn't, hopefully not.

Yukhei thought he was imagining stuff or something like that, but Mark was putting his books in his backpack way too slowly. If that was on purpose, who knows? Trying to gain time, maybe.

Soon, the classroom was empty, leaving just the two of them.

“What are you waiting for? A miracle?” Mark asked, getting up and staring at Yukhei in a curious way.

Sort of. He certainly would need a miracle to stop being slow, kinda stupid and specially to make things work out between them.

“Can I talk to you?” He asked, completely awkward. Mark wanted to laugh.

“That's why I'm here, sweetie” He shrugged. “Hmm, actually, do you mind walking around with me a little? I need a book and it's on my locker”

“Sure” Yukhei stood up in a flash. “Let's go”

They left the classroom, and the hallways were empty and strangely peaceful. The school looked very different when everyone was gone.

“So, a little birdie talked about you to me today” Mark started with an inevitable smirk.

“A bird called Chenle”

“Don't forget to thank him later” Reminded him. “I know you've been drooling over me, you're not very subtle, you know?” He laughed. “But it's alright, I just don't like taking the first step, so I've waited. But it was taking so long anyway, won't you tell me why? You look cute when you're nervous, though”

Yukhei was surprised about how talkative Mark was. He usually wouldn't say a word in class, unless it's necessary, always checking his phone. He liked it.

“Oh… About that…” He answered a little late. “You always seems serious in class, rarely speaks to anyone besides our teachers and never leaves your phone. I didn't knew how to… Approach. I still don't know, though”

“Oh!” He seemed surprised. “You know I'm Canadian, right?” Mark said in his perfect english, making Yukhei smile because it was hella cute.

“Yeah, I know” He said back, trying to be less awkward around him.

“I left all my friends there, so that's why I'm always checking my phone. And, well, my best friend is from another school. I'm not serious at all, you'd be surprised”

“Already am, but don't worry, it's in a good way”

“I'm glad” They suddenly stopped walking, finally arriving at Mark's locker. “So, can I ask you another question?”

“Anything you want”

“Why Chenle tried to help you today?” He asked while opening his locker and searching for certain book. “I know, you guys are friends, but why today? He got tired of waiting just like me?”

That was embarrassing, but the tone in his voice was so casual, so the situation wasn't that bad.

And the answer for Mark's question was: You and your damn eyeliner. Yukhei couldn't even explain why, but he looked so beautiful.

“Yes, he got tired and I needed a little push” 

All lies.

“A push or a kick?” He asked seriously but laughed again right after. “I'm kidding! But I can wonder why”

“You look great today” Yukhei said, forgetting his brain-to-mouth filter. Oh, right, he usually doesn't have one.

“Today?” He pretended to be hurt.

“Everyday! You know that, I keep creeping over you everyday!”

“I said you look cute when you're nervous” He finally found the book, quickly putting in his backpack, and closing the locker.

Mark Lee would be the death of him, seriously.

“So let's talk about what really matters. You want my number, Xuxi?” He asked in a teasing way, getting him by surprise for using that specific name. 

“Yes, please. And, I have to do something else because I fucking promised to Chenle”

“Do it, whatever you want, sweetie”

Why the fuck he kept talking like that?! He obviously knew what he was doing. Yukhei tried to not freak out since he reached this far already.

“Would you go out with me?” He tried to sound confident and hoped that Mark didn't notice his obvious struggles. 

“Sure! Glad you asked” And damn, the smile he gave was the prettiest Yukhei has ever seen. “But I have to check something first”

“What?”

“If it's worth enough”

And just like that, without any warnings, Mark pulled Yukhei closer by his shirt and pushed him against the lockers, tiptoed and kissed him deeply. Of course Yukhei kissed him back, maybe getting a little too much into it because holy fuck, this was really happening.

And what does he mean? If it's worth enough? Yukhei was being tested? So there's no problem in getting into it. The hallways were empty, they were safe. Yukhei shamelessly put his hands in Mark's hips, feeling the other's hand in his hair, tugging it firmly.

That was a hell of a progress.

When Mark broke up the kiss - after biting Yukhei’s lower lip a couple of times -, they were kinda breathless. 

“Oh, shit” Mark said, suddenly thinking about how funny the situation was. “Are you alright?”

“Sure. Perfect, amazing” Yukhei answered without any hesitation. He looked kinda numb. “Holy shit”

“I don't even have to say it's worth enough, right?”

“Well, you have no idea how relieved I am”

“Give me your phone, I'll give you my number. Or do you want me to check on your pockets?”

Definitely too much. He gave him his phone and Mark typed for a few seconds before returning to him. His name had a heart. “Mark ♡”.

“Want to ask me out again?”

“Hm, why?” He looked confused.

“You're still a little zoomed out” Mark finally noticed. “I should kiss you again, but not today”

Well, that's a pity.

“Would you go out with me?” Yukhei asked again.

“Hell yeah!” He answered excitedly this time. “See? It's better this way. Let's go home and don't forget to text me later” Mark dared to wink at him.

He definitely would be the death of him.

In his way home, Yukhei thought about this whole day in general. A lot of things happened. He finally talked to Mark, he got his number and a date, they freaking kissed in the hallway.

He'd be forever thankful to Chenle. And oh boy, he'd really needed to talk to him about what happened. 

Yukhei also wondered why Mark didn't have friends in their school since he was talkative and pretty much… Fun. Fun? He didn't know what word would be better to describe him. But it's ok, they would get closer, hopefully.

When he arrived at home, he checked his phone and some messages from Chenle were already there.

“Yukhei, y u k h e i 

X u x i

Tell me everything, I hope you didn't fuck up because I won't ever help you to get laid again”

Chenle needs Jesus.

“I got his number, I got a date and he fucking kissed me

Satisfied? I certainly am, lmao”

He looked at Mark's number, wondering how to start a conversation. 

“Hey”

Not a bad start, though. He replied five minutes later.

“Hey, sweetie ;)

Ugh, remember what I said about kissing you again? I regret it now, I should have done it!”

Well, that's how you start a conversation. 

Yukhei smiled and took a deep breath. Mark Lee definitely would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats basically it! What did you guys think?
> 
> I reeeeally like Mark's personality tho XD Tell me your opinions ~~~
> 
> See ya next time! Thank you for reading!


End file.
